RWBY: Lord of the Pitt
by IceBite
Summary: Silas Hood was the Lord of the Pitt, after having taken it over from Ashur 14 years ago. However, when his new home is under threat, he goes to warn the Brotherhood of Steel. Although the message reaches them, Silas doesn't, as he's propelled into a new world. Will he ever see his companions, and his young friend Marie, again?
1. Prologue

**While I do have another RWBY crossover underway, I decided I wanted to make one with Fallout too. I ALWAYS loved Fallout/RWBY crossovers, especially those with the Courier/Lone Wanderer entering the RWBY universe, and I have PLENTY in my favorites (StaffSergeant's ****_Purity_****, Doppleganger 312's ****_New World Blues_****, LoftiestMilk0's ****_When Earth Meets Dust_****, and Shadowyman's ****_Worth Saving_****), so I finally decided to make my own, and include a little bit of Fallout 3-based fanon as well, revolving around one question: what happens to Marie after/if she is handed over to Wernher?**

**My fanfic theorizes that Wernher and Midea, after the cure is complete, try to raise Marie like their own daughter, with the Lone Wanderer, who became Lord of the Pitt, after killing Ashur, visiting frequently enough to also have part in Marie's childhood, becoming like a Guardian Angel to her. However...well...you'll see how this ends up here...**

**Now, to the prologue to my new story: ****_RWBY: The Lord of the Pitt_****...**

**Prologue**

* * *

14 years.

It's been 14 years since the day Silas Hood was forced to steal the baby of Ishmael Ashur and Sandra Kundanika, for the good of the Pitt, in order to free the slaves, and ensure the Pitt would eventually be clean of the Trogs. It took a year, but, eventually, Wernher was able to synthesis a vaccine for the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion, allowing non-troglodized residents of the Pitt to be cured of the affliction, and pass this vaccine down to their children, which they could now have. Unfortunately, results on those turned into Trogs was not as pleasant: all it did was make the Trogs smarter, and able to reproduce, meaning that the problem with the Trogs was still ever-present.

However, with the new resolve of the Pitt's residents, as well as the leadership of Wernher, Midea, and, when he was present, Silas Hood, the Pitt was strengthened. Furthermore, now that she was no longer needed as a subject for developing the cure, Marie was all but adopted by Wernher and Midea, who treated her as if she was their own daughter, raised to believe she was, in fact. And, when Silas visited, he would watch over her, with the young girl coming to see the strange armored man as both a friend and a guardian angel: someone she could talk to when down, and someone who would protect her from harm.

Silas never stayed in the Pitt for long: a few days, maybe a week tops, but, then, he'd disappear, returning to the Capital Wasteland for months at a time, before returning. And each time he returned, he'd always have a story to tell. That's what he was doing now: returning to the Pitt, to visit his little "kingdom" in the wasteland...and to visit the little girl he'd watched over since she was 2 years old. She was 15 by now, but by no means any less pleasant to be around. The kid has always been a little sickly; Wernher would sometimes blame himself for this, thinking he did something wrong when he had used her to synthesize the cure for the TDC, but, even so, Marie still had a kind heart, and was, by no means, a helpless little girl: Silas himself saw to that. He ensured that, while weak, she could still escape most danger she would get into: he even taught her how to use small guns and knives to defend herself with. While they remained fearful she could get hurt, Wernher and Midea took some small consolation that Marie would be able to take care of herself, should she get into some minor trouble.

Finally, Silas exited the tunnel between the Capital Wasteland and The Pitt, and looked upon the city again. He looked to his side, and saw Ashur's power armor, standing sentinel over a grave. As a sign of respect to the man, and his good intentions (even though the means through which he sought them were evil), he'd had Ashur properly buried, his power armor set up over the grave, like a guard protecting something of value. The show was enough to keep raiders from attacking, especially the combat shotgun the armor "held" in its hands: it was Ashur's own weapon.

As Silas continued through the city, he readied to enter the town, but was soon set upon by 3 Trogs. He quickly brought his Railway Rifle, the "Piledriver", and engaged. The Piledriver was a modified Railway Rifle of Silas's own creation: instead of merely one pressure cooker, Silas used 3 in his design. While making the weapon slightly heavier, it gives him the advantage of being able to fire 3 Railroad Spikes in quick succession, as opposed to the 1 available to normal railway rifles.

This also had the fortunate effect of him being able to take down all 3 Trogs, each with one spike, before continuing to the outer gate. Standing guard were 2 figures, wearing Raider Iconoclast Armor and Supervisor Helmets, armed with Chinese Assault Rifles and Autoaxes. Both individuals nodded at Silas as he passed, with one speaking into a radio. When Silas reached the inner gate, he waited a moment, before the gate opened, the inner guards having received word that Silas arrived. Silas passed through the gate, and arrived in the Pitt. When he first arrived here, 14 years ago, the place was dismal: slaves everywhere, the place was a pig sty, and raiders stood guard all over the place. Now, however, while not excessively cleaner, the place certainly looked more pleasant: it was still cleaner than before, rather than slaves, more willing workers wandered around, doing their daily routine, and newer, kinder guards stood at various points, either pointing a worker towards an area they asked directions to or breaking up fights that occasionally occurred. He advanced into the area, before a female voice spoke out." Well, well, well. Welcome back, "Lord"."

Silas looked in the direction of the voice. "Well, look who it is. How're things going here in the north, Midea?"

Midea replied, "Doing fairly well, the guards you trained certainly do a good job of keeping the Trogs and wildmen out."

"You say that every time I come back," Silas replied.

Midea laughed. "And I'll stop saying it when they stop being good at their job."

"How are things between you and Wernher?" Silas asked.

"Doing well. He does a good job of keeping things running here while you're gone." Her voice grew quiet and serious, but with a little bit of understanding. "Although, I think I know the main reason you're back."

"Yeah, how's Marie doing?" Silas asked.

"She's doing fine. She'd fallen ill a couple times, but, fortunately, the medicine you brought back last time you came allowed her to recover quickly. Quite sad, if I may say: thanks to her, one of the most dangerous afflictions of the Pitt is nothing more than a memory, and she is all but immune to radiation, but she herself falls ill to even the slightest of normal diseases."

"Yeah, I know-" Silas was cut off by another male voice.

"And I've regretted that happening ever since..."

"Wernher, I thought you'd be back at Haven," Midea stated.

Wernher sighed. "When I heard Silas was back, I decided to come down to visit."

"Where's Marie?" Silas asked.

"She's around here...somewhere...you know how she gets sometimes..." Wernher stated, but his voice trailed off. He and Midea noticed something behind Silas, but decided to say nothing.

Silas was confused by the sudden silence, before..."SURPRISE!"

Silas felt something jump up, and land on him from behind, but the voice that yelled to him kept him from reacting rashly. "Marie! How-how long were you there?"

"Since you got here! I heard you arrived from one of the guards, so I snuck to the main gate about the time you got here!" the teenager replied, excitedly.

"Yeah, you taught her well, alright, Silas, maybe too well..." Wernher commented, before allowing himself to laugh a little.

"Shut up," Silas said, in a slightly amused voice. He finally reached around and pulled Marie gently off his back. "Go on back up to Haven, I'll be up there soon, just need to talk to Wernher and Midea for a bit."

"Alright," Marie said, nodding happily before returning home.

Once Marie was out of earshot, Silas's tone turned more solemn and serious. "Have you told her yet?"

Midea and Wernher were nervous about the question: they knew very well that he was referring to the fact that he had kidnapped Marie when she was one year old, and that Wernher and some other slaves had fought and killed Ishmael Ashur, Marie's real father. "Not yet...I had recorded an explanation and stuck it with Ashur's journals meant for her."

Silas sighed with relief. "Good, so you did preserve them." Silas had, when he took over the Pitt, requested that Wernher NOT destroy those journals: while he didn't agree with what Ashur did, he understood it, and seeing how he was ready to come clean to his daughter caused Silas to allow his last words to Marie to survive, so that she could eventually hear them. "However, the longer you put this off, the worse it'll be. You really should have told her when she was 11."

"I'm sorry, old friend, but I don't think I have the heart for it. I'm...well, we're...afraid of what she'll think. If we do this wrong, she'll probably think her father was a monster...or worse, that WE are monsters," Wernher explained.

Midea continued, "We're also worried about you: you've done so much for Marie, and if we tell her you kidnapped her as a baby...we don't want to ruin what you two have."

Silas sighed. "Neither do I...but if we don't tell her, and she finds out on her own, it'll be even worse for us. We have to tell her eventually, you two...or we risk her hating us for hiding it from her..."

* * *

Over the few days or so, Silas continued switching between managing the security of the Pitt and spending time with Marie, training her abilities like normal. Half-way through the week he planned to be there, the 2 went exploring the old train yard that contains the tunnel to the Capital Wasteland. At the end of that day, the duo sat there, watching the tunnel. "So...that's where you come through to come back?" Marie asked him.

"Yeah, beyond that tunnel is my home. A place far more dangerous than here. There, we have bigger threats than Trogs, wildmen, and the small levels of radiation that are here. There, radiation, Deathclaws, and Super mutants reign supreme," Silas said.

He saw a look of wonder in Marie's eyes. "You think...I'd be able to go, someday?" she asked, hopefully. She'd always wanted to see Silas's home: to view the place known as "Washington Monument", to visit the place called "Citadel", to meet Silas's comrades, the "Brotherhood of Steel".

"Maybe, Marie, maybe..." Silas replied, "But...as strong as you are now, you're still very much young, and...you do get ill a lot. I'd feel better if we waited, until you've gotten stronger. I was 4 years your senior when I first stepped foot in the Capital Wasteland...and I almost didn't survive. I would hope to be there when you come...but I cannot guarantee that I will, so...I'd prefer if you were more able when you get there...do you understand?"

Marie was saddened by this, but, as always, she knew Silas was right. She nodded in confirmation.

"I'm glad," he said, hugging her, "I'd really hate to lose you, kid." He then got off the piece of wreckage the duo were sitting on. "Come on...let's go home..." The duo got up, and started to walk back.

They barely got far when they heard something. Marie thought nothing of it, and kept going...until she saw Silas had stopped. "Silas...what's going on?"

"Something's coming through the tunnel..." Silas replied. He'd always equipped his Combat Armor and the "Piledriver". He and Marie stared at the tunnel, the latter getting back over to Silas, hugging him tightly. The duo kept watching...until a group of 5 massive, humanoid creatures came through, each wielding some kind of old, cobbled together weapon. They looked at the 2, expressions of pure spite and hatred on their faces. His balaclava covered it, but his expression was of terror, not at the creatures, but that they were here...and so was Marie. "Marie...run! These are the Super Mutants I warned you about! RUN!" With that, Silas pulled away from her, and attacked, firing his weapon at the massive humanoids.

Marie edged away a few inches from her former spot, before breaking into a sprint for the Pitt. As Silas continued fighting, 4 of the Super Mutants kept their attention on him. However, one, wielding a Nail Board, noticed the young human female fleeing the fight, and went after her. Silas noticed this and tried to disengage, but the Super Mutants had him surrounded: he couldn't go after Marie. So, instead, he activated his radio. "This is Lord Silas Hood to the Pitt Guard! We have Super Mutants at the Train Yard! One's going after Marie! I repeat: we have Super Mutants in the Train Yard, and one trying to intercept Marie!"

Some distance away, Marie made it to the bridge. She stopped and panted a bit. She was tired, and frightened. She remembered the stories Silas told her about Super Mutants: nasty monsters that were once human, but were mutated into vicious beings who killed and eat humans. She'd hoped to never see them...or at least not until she was sure she could fight them, and she had finally entered the Capital Wasteland. Seeing them here at the Pitt...

She heard something behind her, and saw, to her horror, one of the monstrosities charging toward her, wielding a board full of nails like it was a club. Horrified, she started to sprint across the bridge, hoping to lose it in the cars scattered across it. She darted between cars, now running only on adrenaline, as she tired to reach the safety of the Pitt outer gates. However, halfway across the bridge, a car flew over her head and smashed into the cars in her path, causing an explosion, and blocking her path in debris.

She turned around, to see the Super Mutant wielding its Nail Board, smiling malevolently. It was ready to bring the board down on Marie's head ending her life. It raised the board high...

...And staggered as, suddenly, 6 .44 magnum rounds slammed it in the face. Marie looked over where they came from, and Wernher vaulted over the debris of a car, firing at the Super Mutant, reloaded, and fired again. Soon, when he was right next to Marie, he grabbed her, and pulled her behind the car, and resumed firing on the creature. The Super Mutant, however, continued its advance...until, suddenly, a loud ***THUNK-THUNK-THUNK* **could be heard behind it. The Super Mutant paused for a moment, quivered, and fell...3 railroad spikes sticking out the back of its neck.

Silas revealed himself soon after, rushing towards Wernher and Marie. "Are you two alright?!"

"I'm alright...scared, but alright..." Marie answered, quivering.

Wernher then asked, "What the hell was that?!"

"Remember those "Super Mutants" I told you about?" Silas asked.

Wernher immediately understood. "Well...what the hell are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I have to go back to the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood will want to know about this!" Silas said. Marie gave him a sad look, which he returned.

"Very well," Wernher replied, "I'll keep an eye on things here, and I'll get the guards to arm up with heavier weapons, maybe those "Tesla Cannons" you supplied us with."

"Good idea: those were made for taking down big targets," Silas replied. He then turned to Marie. "I'm sorry I have to leave this soon, but if those Super Mutants get here, then you all are in big trouble. I have fought Super Mutants all my time in the wasteland; you and your family, and friends, and the guards, have NOT! They wouldn't last long. If I can tell the Brotherhood, they may try to track down the source of these attacks. They might even send help to reinforce this place. Just...promise me you'll stay safe, alright?"

Tearfully, Marie replied, "Promise..." Then, she and Silas hugged, before Silas got back up and readied to leave.

"You've got the helm, Wernher. Keep things bunkered down until I get back. Don't let anyone in unless they have the Brotherhood symbol on them.

"Don't worry, I know what to do," Wernher replied.

Silas nodded, and he departed.

* * *

As Silas travelled down the tunnel, he continuously thought about the report he was going to give. 5 years ago, the Brotherhood learned of Silas's little "kingdom" in the Pitt, as well as the history of Ashur's rule prior, and, after some convincing, Owyn Lyon's finally authorized Silas to bring Brotherhood technology to help fortify his little "home away from home". Now, however, he has to figure out how to convince Elder Lyons to send troops to the Pitt. It wasn't going to be easy...

About three-quarters of the way back to the Capital Wasteland, Silas heard someone shout, "Paladin Hood!" That snapped Silas out of his thoughts. He looked down the tunnel and saw a group of Brotherhood of Steel members walking down, led by one of Silas's comrades in arms.

"Sentinel Lyons, what're you doing here?" Silas asked.

"We caught some Super Mutants heading this way the other day. We finally managed to gain the authorization to come investigate. What happened?" Sarah Lyons replied.

Silas answered, "A group of muties caught me and Marie while we were in the Train Yard yesterday. I fought four of them while the last one chased Marie back to the gates of the Pitt. Just barely managed to catch up and spike its head before it killed Marie and Wernher." Then, after thinking, he continued. "Listen, take this hand cart, get back to the Citadel. Tell your father to send Brotherhood troops to the Pitt. If Super Mutants are getting there, my guards won't stand a chance: they're used to wildmen and Trogs, NOT Super Mutants!"

Sarah thought for a moment: even though Elder Lyons accepted Silas's role as Lord of the Pitt, he didn't like it: if anything, he didn't care all that much for the Pitt, and spent his attention focusing on the Capital Wasteland. However, being Elder Lyons's daughter, and with Silas being one of the Brotherhood's biggest heroes, she was hopeful that she could maybe at least get the Pride sent to the Pitt. "I'll see what I can do, but how will you get back: there's no room on here for you if we go on it."

"I'll just walk the rest of the way back. Hurry!" Silas urged, and Sarah and her men were soon off, rushing back to the Capital Wasteland.

Now, Silas was alone in the tunnel again. As he looked around, he spotted a side passage nearby. His curiosity getting the better of him, he entered the tunnel, and found it, fortunately, to be a singular path. As he went down, he watched as the path on his Pip-Boy grew bigger and bigger, until, finally, he came into a room with a weird machine. As he moved to investigate, he pulled out his silenced Pistol, the Suppressor, as well as a bag with its ammo in it, and advanced. Suddenly, the device sparked, then a bolt of lightning shot out at him. This caused him to drop the pistol, and the bag with ammo for it, as the bolt struck him. However, rather than getting burned to a crisp, he suddenly got sucked into a portal, and he disappeared.

* * *

**Just in case your curious, here's Silas's information, including his "non-canon" Unique Weapons and Armor.  
**

**Name: Silas Terrance Hood**

**Level: 30 (Max)**

**Armor:**

**Night Ops Armor (Winterized Combat Armor)**

**Brotherhood Hunter Power Armor (Brotherhood of Steel T-45d Power Armor)  
**

**Hunter Heavy Power Armor (Winterized T-51b Power Armor)**

****Pitt Lord **Armor (Raider Iconoclast Armor/Supervisor Helmet)**

**Weapons:**

**Piledriver (Railway Rifle) - Railway Rifle with 3 pressure cookers in its design and a reinforced steam gauge assembly (Fires 3 Railroad Spikes before needing reload, increased damage)  
**

**Perforator (Infiltrator)  
**

**Xuanlong assault rifle (Chinese Assault Rifle)  
**

**Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol (Chinese Pistol)  
**

**Destabilizer (Alien Disintegrator)  
**

**Excalibur (**Shishkebab) - Shishkebab with more potent fuel and a sharper and sturdier rapier-like blade (Increased damage, greater durability)  
****

**Jack (Ripper)**

**Lord's Claw (Deathclaw Gauntlet) - Deathclaw Gauntlet reinforced with metal in the bone and claw (Increased damage, greater durability)  
**

**Mjolnir (Tesla Cannon) - Tesla Cannon with a stronger frame and more powerful capacitors (Increased damage, greater durability, greater ammo capacity)  
**

**Strength: 5**

**Perception: 7  
**

**Endurance: 7  
**

**Charisma: 8  
**

**Intelligence: 7  
**

**Agility: 8  
**

**Luck: 6**

**TAG: Speech, Small Guns****, Repair****, Medicine (Tag!)  
**

**Perks: **

**Gun Nut (3)**

**Intense Training (8)**

**Swift Learner (3)**

**Educated**

**Fortune Finder**

**Gunslinger**

**Scrounger**

**Commando**

**Finesse**

**Mysterious Stranger**

**Robotics Expert**

**Lawbringer**

**Chemist**

**Adamantium Skeleton**

**Tag!**

**Better Criticals**

**Concentrated Fire**

**Solar Powered**

**Warmonger**

**Nerves of Steel**

**Power Armor Training**

**Ant Sight**

**Rad Regeneration**

**Survival Expert**

**Covert Ops**

**Auto Expert**

**Ghoul Ecology**

**Xenotech Expert**

**Booster Shot**

**Pitt Fighter**

**Punga Power!**

**Superior Defender**


	2. Chapter 1: The Lord Cometh

**Ok, onto chapter 1 of this new story, but first, to the reviews...**

**CelticBrony: For some of the perks, in this fanfic, I am not only going by the "in-game effects", but also their insinuations on the person's abilities: Swift Learner, for example, seems to insinuate the person picks up on things fairly quick...that and I couldn't find any other perks I wanted to use for this guy, so I had to find some "filler"...**

**Ok, well, with that done, onto the first chapter:**

**Chapter 1: The Lord Cometh  
**

* * *

Silas felt dizzy. Last he recalled, he was zapped by some unknown machine, now he was in...a forest? A green, living forest? This...this was impossible? Was he transported to Oasis? It can't be Point Lookout: too much green, not enough cannibalistic swamp inbreds...not that he minded: he preferred not having swamp people trying to eat him.

But, still, he didn't know where he was: there was no forest like this in his world, except for Oasis, where he convinced Harold to live on as a beacon of hope and life, using Laurel's liniment to begin spreading the forest across the wasteland...and stationing a platoon of soldiers at Oasis to prevent unscrupulous individuals from threatening Oasis and Harold.

'Hey! Focus! You're in unknown territory!' he thought to himself, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He checked his Pip-Boy, which, except for the region map function (which merely displayed a "ALERT: ROBCO GPS SATELLITE NOT DETECTED! FOR TROUBLESHOOTING AND REPAIRS, PLEASE CALL [ERROR]!"), was functioning properly. 'Good: didn't want to think about what would happen if I lost my ammo,' he thought. He checked his ammo again, just in case: fortunately, as Lord of the Pitt, he always had access to massive amounts of ammo, so he had plenty of ammunition; enough to last the better part of a war, if need-be...or to get somewhere where either he or someone more experienced could make more.

Realizing he'd have to find civilization before he could, he pulled out the Railway Rifle, his main weapon, and the one easiest to find ammo for (he could break a tree into many sharp stakes if he had to), and set off into the forest...besides, looking around, he saw some structure in the distance: he'd try there first.

* * *

Ruby rushed ahead and sliced a beowolf in half, and Yang, nearby, punched another one to oblivion, finishing off the Grimm they and the other 2 members of Team RWBY were fighting. Their mission was to investigate an energy spike that was detected in Emerald Forest. This wasn't the first time an energy spike was detected in the Emerald Forest, however, this was one of the most powerful ones yet. The team moved further into the forest, and the amount of Grimm the team faced was beginning to increase.

"How many Grimm are we gonna face before we find out what's going on?!" Yang asked impatiently.

"You keep asking that, and none of us have the answer...just find some kind of scorch mark or something: no way that energy spike would occur but not leave a trace," Weiss commented.

"What do you think it was?" Ruby asked.

Blake answered, "Don't know. Could be a weapon, could be a portal...could be some idiot accidentally braking a whole ton of Lightning Dust vials."

"Well, let's keep our eyes opened," Ruby stated, moving into her "team leader" frame of mind. The team continued through the forest, searching for anything out of the ordinary. However, eventually, they heard something: a light thumping. "What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds like...large, loud footsteps," Yang replied. The group looked into the trees...and coming out, was a large creature. At first, the group thought it was a Beowolf, but they realized this creature was MUCH bigger, more the size of an Ursa. Instead of black with white bony spikes, this creature was a sandy tan, with brown spines running down its back. Its head was devoid of the distinctive white "mask" Grimm had, replaced with 2, blank, white eyes, a pair of curved horns, and a toothy maw. Its muscular arms ended in long, blade-like claws, and its long legs ended in clawed feet. It had a tail sticking out of the back.

However, the most unusual part about this beast: the group could sense the beast was generating an Aura. That was the ultimate sign that this wasn't a Grimm...this thing was probably _far_ more dangerous...The creature stared at them. "Maybe its friendly," Yang said, when it didn't act.

However, the creature howled...and 2 more emerged from the forest, and then the 3 slowly, and menacingly, approached the team. "Maybe _they're_ not!" Weiss countered, readying Myrtenaster, and the rest of the team readied their weapons as well. The middle creature howled again...and the 3 monsters charged. Ruby opened fire, and, while the creature she was hitting had obvious signs of being hit, it shrugged off the damage and charge, Ruby barely evading a swift strike by the creature's clawed hand.

Blake and Yang attacked one creature, but, while their attacks did effect the creature, it still managed to lash out, Blake barely evading, and Yang tanking the attack that struck her. "OUCH!" Yang yelled, looking down at the struck arm, which now had a large cut on it, "That REALLY hurt!"

"I think we're out of our league, here," Ruby worried, as these creatures just kept attacking.

"Maybe you're right, we shou-" Weiss began, but then she was blind-sighted by one of the creatures.

"WEISS!" the group called, as the heiress slammed into a tree, 3 claw-marks across her torso seeping blood. They watched as one of the creatures approached her, going to deal the finishing blow.

* * *

Silas heard the howls, and they sent chills up his spine. 'A threat almost worse than Super Mutants...and they HAD to be here?! Why, God, why, did it have to be DEATHCLAWS?!' he thought to himself. He knew the howls too: they found someone, and were going to attack. He immediately changed course, making a beeline for where the Deathclaws sounded like they were.

When he neared his destination, though, he heard 3 girls shout, "_Weiss!_" He picked up his speed, and soon, he saw it: in the forest, a young woman, holding a rapier with some kind of revolver on the hilt, in a white..."combat skirt"...he recalled Marie using the term, with 3 cuts in it, and blood seeping out, no doubt inflicted by a Deathclaw strike. He was surprised the girl survived. However, she was now helpless as a Deathclaw approached her, and her companions forced to fight for their lives. Seeing no other option, Silas drew Excalibur in one hand, and fixed Lord's Claw to the other...and charged forward.

* * *

Weiss tried to get up, but the creature's strike managed to penetrate her defenses, and left her in a lot of pain. So much, she could barely move. The creature approached her, and there was nothing Weiss could do. The creature was about to strike the killing blow...and something struck the monster from the side.

It was a man, with pitch-black combat armor, face covered by a balaclava, and armed with some kind of flaming rapier in his left hand and on right hand...was a preserved hand...not just any hand: _the hand from one of these monsters_...The monster attacking Weiss screamed in pain, as the searing-hot rapier blade slashed its hide. The attack had caught the creature off-guard, allowing the man to lash out with his right hand, the monster hand's claws digging into the other monster's flesh, piercing the brain supposedly, as it fell over, dead.

The man then pointed to the creatures, as though challenging them. The creatures saw this, and accepted the challenge, charging him, the man charging back. The first creature reached him and swiped, the man ducking under the attack, and swiped upwards with the flaming rapier, leaving a burned cut up the creature, which roared with pain, and attacked again. The man's monster claw then disappeared in a flash of light...replaced by a pistol. The man fired into the cut...each shot splashing incendiary fluid over the area and igniting. The creature seemed to scream in pain and stumbled backwards. The man continued firing, spreading the fire further and further, until the creature fell, dead.

Then, the other creature arrived. The pistol disappeared and the monster claw returned. The duo stood across a distance from each other. Then...they charged. The creature and the man sped across the distance between each other. When they closed, the creature slashed with its claws and roared, while the man thrust his flaming rapier. The duo then stopped.

Team RWBY watched in shock: the creatures claws were embedded in the man's torso...but the man's rapier was impaled the creature through the mouth. Both stood for a moment...before the creature slid off the rapier to the ground. Finally, the man dropped to his knees, before fiddling with a device on his wrist, which spawned a syringe of some sort, which he injected into the stab-wound. The man's strength seemed to return, and he stood up again, and walked over to Weiss. "Don't worry," he said, "This should help." He then spawned another similar syringe and injected it into Weiss's wound. Weiss immediately felt better: the syringe seemed to numb the pain, and the wound even seemed to be closing up. "That help?" the man asked.

Weiss just nodded in response, as she stood up. The rest of Team RWBY approached, and Yang asked the man, "Who are you?"

The man's helmet, goggles, and Balaclava disappeared, revealing a 31 year old man, with brown hair and green eyes. "Silas Hood, Lord of the Pitt. Do any of you know where I am?"

Weiss and the others were confused. 'The Pitt? What's that?' Weiss wondered. "You're in the Emerald Forest," she answered.

"The Emerald Forest? How far is that from the Capital Wasteland?" Silas asked.

"Capital Wasteland?" Ruby asked.

The man seemed shocked. "Uhm...in the old world, it was called "Washington DC...a city..."

"The only city around here is Vale," Blake replied.

"Uhm...where in the US is that?" Silas asked.

Weiss responded, "What do you mean by the 'US'?"

The man seemed even more shocked. "I...would guess the "Old World" or the "Great War" hold no meaning to you, then?" he asked. Weiss and the others just shook their heads. The man seemed to just tip back, falling flat onto his ass, in a sitting position. "Ah, _fuck me_..."

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't that long, but it's the best I could come up with...  
**

**No, no cliched part where the Fallout character faints or something and wakes up in the hospital in Beacon. I've seen that TOO MANY times now...As for the Deathclaws...well...deathclaws are the least of their worries...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Lord at Beacon

**Welcome back to The Lord of the Pitt, and here's the next chapter.**

**Mr Guest: No, this isn't abandoned: I just had issues writing this..._especially when the damned thing ate part of the chapter I had typed, so I lost a lot of work!_ *ehem*...ok...moving on...**

**Chapter 2: The Lord at Beacon  
**

* * *

On the group's way to Beacon, Silas had asked the group, Team RWBY, many questions about this world. During this time, he learned a couple things about the world: namely about Remnant, Dust, the Grimm, and some other topics. He'd heard that the girls had, at first glance thought the Deathclaws were Beowolves. When Silas heard that the Beowolves were some of the most basic Grimm, he realized how bad such a mistake could be: Beowolves were among the weakest of Grimm, while the similar-in-shape Deathclaws were the Wasteland's apex predators. Such a mistake could cost a hunter or huntress their lives, Silas realized.

Once Silas's questions were finished, the group continued onward towards Beacon Academy. However, after some silence, Weiss, who still needed some support due to her injuries not being fully healed, then asked Silas, "So...what is this "other world" you come from? You compared the appearance of Beowolves to those "Deathclaws" you fought. Are they the usual enemy there?"

"No, Deathclaws are just the most deadly. It may not look it, but that's only because I've been fighting those bastards for the past 14 years now. A lot of weaker, but more numerous creatures exist, though, and they can also be...hazardous."

"And what about this "other world"? What's its story?" Weiss repeated.

Silas thought it over: he decided it'd be unwise to tell them the whole story...just yet: they were kids after all, they didn't need to know EVERYTHING about his world, especially the more disgusting stuff. However, as a sign of trust...a small bit of the story wouldn't hurt...

"It started about 200 years ago, to the year. Earth's resources were dwindling, so the nations of the world began a war over them. This all culminated in the dropping of nuclear weapons all over the world, bombing it into oblivion. However, some people survived in facilities called Vaults, and when these people came to the surface, it was discovered that more survived, most of them mutated to some degree, some of them turned into...beings...who age slowly and regenerate in radiation...only they aren't the prettiest of people. And because of that, people would just as soon shoot them as they would...actually, sadly, they'd more likely shoot them than give them the time of day..."

"Sounds like what the Faunus face..." Yang stated, before adding, "Minus the shooting them outright..."

"Alright...anyways, my parents worked on a project called "Project Purity". You see, we have water purifiers, that can remove waste, and even radiation, from the water. However, they're only big enough for individual drinks. Project Purity was meant to produce a water purifier that worked on massive proportions: designed to purify an entire river. However, my birth caused that to go on hold...My father took me to one of the Vaults, Vault 101, and we lived there for almost 19 years. After that time, however, when I was grown, my father left, to finish Project Purity. However, due to the Overseer of the Vault being an ass, I was forced to leave to avoid getting imprisoned or killed. Over time, I did a lot of stuff, and I eventually found my father, and tried to help continue Project Purity. However...complications arose, and myself and a few others were forced to leave. After running some errands for parts we needed to get the mass-scale purifier up and running, we were forced to assault the purifier, one of the "complications" being a hostile military government taking the purifier over. After some difficulty, we took back the purifier, and...well...things fell into place from there. The wasteland's rebuilding, but, in full bluntness, the wasteland's still, and pardon my language, a shit place to live."

Team RWBY just looked at each other, and were silent for a bit, until Ruby pointed out, "Hey, we're back!"

Silas looked over the facility they were now at: it was like a massive castle, more like some kind of fortress than a school. Of course, being a school meant for training warriors, it HAS to be easily defensible, right? He also noticed those waiting for the group: one was a middle-aged man with brown eyes, grey hair, green-tinted glasses, a green suit, and a cane. The other was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair in a bun, green eyes, a white and black suit, a black and purple cape with a design that looked too regular to be normal wear and tear, and a riding crop.

Another group appeared, this time, students. One of them was a young blonde man with some kind of medium armor on, armed with a sword. Another was a female with red hair and green eyes, dressed like some kind of greek soldier, and armed to match, armed with a greek sword and shield. The next was an asian-looking young man with a pink streak in his black hair, and eyes to match the streak, and wearing a green outfit and armed with bladed SMGs. The last one was an energetic-looking, orange-haired, turquoise-eyed girl with some kind of mix-and-match outfit and armed with a massive hammer ('WTF?' Silas thought at the hammer). The quartet immediately rushed over to Team RWBY, supposedly at least allies, at most friends, of the group.

Team RWBY and Silas approached the other group, with the middle-aged man saying, "So...I take it he came from the source of the energy spike."

"Yeah, he was, Professor Ozpin. We also encountered some creatures in the forest..." Ruby said.

Yang continued, "Yeah, they really messed us up." Yang then held up her arm, and Silas winced at the obvious Deathclaw-inflicted scar on her arm.

'Damn, she must be made of some pretty stern stuff to take ah it from a Deathclaw and keep fighting like she was,' Silas thought.

"Weiss also is going to need some help," Blake added, passing Weiss off to the blonde boy and red-haired girl from the other team. "Another of those creatures scored a direct hit on her. What's worse, they seem to be able to bypass aura, or are strong enough to overpower it. Finally, they have their own auras...they're definitely not Grimm."

Weiss then piped in, before groaning and holding her wound. "Silas there says they were called "Deathclaws", and that they and he were from another world."

"Another world?" the middle-aged woman said, skeptically.

"Now, now, Glynda, let's hear the man out," Ozpin said, "The rest of you should take Ms. Schnee to the clinic: although the first aid you performed is holding up, it'd be better for her to get medical attention."

"The first aid was also Silas's doing," Ruby said, gesturing to Silas, "He had some kind of medicine he called "stimpaks" with him, and that's what he used."

"I see..." Ozpin said, scratching his chin, as Team RWBY and the other team left. Once only Silas, Ozpin, and Glynda remained, Ozpin said to him, "You're not from around here, are you? Your armor says that much."

"Correct," Silas said, "Silas Terrance Hood, Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel, Scourge of Point Lookout, Commander of Mothership Zeta, Lord of the Pitt, and, my most commonly-known title, The Lone Wanderer. Like I told Team RWBY, I think I came from another world. At least, that's what I assume based on how I got here."

"That's a long list of titles," Ozpin stated.

"How did you get here?" Glynda asked, keeping her questions and comments practical.

Silas shrugged. "Some kind of device. One minute, I was in the train tunnel between the Capital Wasteland and the Pitt, then I found some kind of device. It struck me with lightning. Finally, I ended up in that "Emerald Forest" in time to kick the shit-" Glynda cleared her throat, irritably. "-out of some Deathclaws that also ended up here, and were 2 steps from eviscerating Ms. Schnee."

"I see..." Ozpin said, the man looking Silas down. "So...tell us about your world..."

Silas thought it over for a moment: something about these two made it seem like he could trust them with the information, and after over a decade of dealing with people, including a couple takeover attempts of the Pitt, Silas learned to learn who he could and could not trust in a moments notice. So...he told the whole story. He told of how the world went to war over resources, and how it was destroyed. He described the resulting wastelands and their dangers. He described the Vaults and their dystopic societies. He told of the settlements of the wasteland and the challenges they faced. He described the Ghouls, Super Mutants, and the many other creatures spawned by the wasteland.

Then, he told them his story: how he was born at Project Purity, and his mother died giving birth to him. He told how he grew up in the Vault, how he escaped to find his father when his father left. He told of his various journeys: how he experienced the Battle of Anchorage in the simulation machine, and how he helped defend Protector McGraw and Specialist Olin from Defender Sibley's mutiny, earning the duo's respect, which he'd then put to use later on. He told of Point Lookout, and the dangers its swamps held...dangers that Silas, over the years, systematically hunted down and pretty much wiped out. He told of how he returned to Project Purity after finding his father, and the Enclave, how his father sacrificed himself to let him escape. He told how he recovered the GECK, with the help of the Super Mutant Fawkes, and was captured by the Enclave. He told how he escaped, after reasoning with the Enclave's digital president, and he escaped, the president's last act being to plow the road for Silas, as the Enclave troops tried to hinder his escape. He told of the assault on Project Purity, his talking down Colonel Autumn (something which would work out in the future), and his sacrifice to activate Project Purity, and then his survival, despite the massive amount of radiation. He then told of his abduction by aliens, and, after piecing together the logs on the ships, and recovering various pieces of alien technology, and taking over the ship. He'd told of how he performed the coup de grâce on the Enclave, destroying their mobile base crawler at Adams Airforce Base. He then told of his many other adventures in the wasteland: his destruction of the slavers of Paradise Falls and his campaign against Alister Tenpenny. Finally...he told of his adventure in the Pitt.

He told of how he met the formerly-rough and arrogant Werhner, and how he was organizing a slave revolt, how Silas agreed to aid him, only to end up a slave himself. He then told how he was readying to stop Ashur, the leader there, by stealing the cure he had to the disease that turned people in the Pitt into feral creatures called Trogs. He told of how he obtained a lot of gear through collecting steel ingots from the Steelyards and trading them in for gear and then how he fought in the Pitt's arena, and earned the chance to talk to Ashur, and get close enough to the cure to swipe it...

He heavily considered not telling this next part of the story, but, in the end, he determined that he should tell them: he knew it'd only cause issues if he hid it and waited. With great reluctance, and some guilt, he explained that the cure was, in fact, the baby of Ashur and his wife. Through subterfuge, he took the child and fled, taking her to Wernher, and they fulfilled the final part of their plan: opening the way for Haven to be infested with Trogs. Once that was done, he faced off against Ashur and his wife in a final showdown, defeating both, and escaping. He then told of how he took control of the Pitt at that point, and how he, with some of the ex-slaves, pushed the Trogs back out of Haven. Then, he told of how Midea, the leader of the slaves, and Wernher took control of Haven, with the duo continuing work of deriving the cure from the girl, Marie.

He then told the rest of the history: the building up of the Pitt, Marie's disorder she obtained due to Wernher's experimentation, which actually went a long way towards culling Wernher's formerly unpleasant personality and making him a more pleasant individual. He also told of the tower he'd discovered in the Steelyards, which he built up into his own personal citadel, which he named "Orthanc", after a tower from a book he'd found and read once. He then continued his story, where he became the guardian and friend of Marie, which he described as being in penance for what he did to her years ago. He then described his gathering of his forces at the Pitt, starting with Protector McGraw and Specialist Olin from the Brotherhood Outcasts, then some of the slaves Silas liberated from Paradise Falls. Then came the most unexpected help: Colonel Autumn, and some Enclave Soldiers that survived Adams. These became the first official members of Silas's special forces: the Nightwatch, a group of elite soldiers from the Enclave and Brotherhood Outcasts that serve as Silas's enforcers and defenders of the Pitt. It was with the Nightwatch that Silas began his campaign to wipe out the evils that littered Point Lookout.

He then finished his story with how he ended up here, after delivering his message to the Brotherhood of Steel regarding Super Mutant incursions towards the Pitt, and that reinforcements were needed, and how that ended with his arrival here, and his timely rescue of Weiss Schnee.

The 2 staff members pondered this information for a moment, as Silas realized he was talking for hours. After a few minutes, Ozpin finally broke the silence. "As extraordinary as your story is, I feel inclined to believe it: it sounds like the sort of thing someone cannot just think up." Ozpin then unexpectedly asked, "So...what would you say your skills are?"

Silas shrugged. "I'm good with talking to people...I'm also good with medicine...I also know my way around guns, how to use them and fix them..." He then summoned Piledriver from his Pip-Boy. "Made it myself: uses pressure to propel the spike at ballistic velocities: only moderately damaging to armor, but excellent at crippling limbs. Normal Railway Rifles only have one pressure cooker in it, and can therefore only shoot one spike before reloading." Silas patted the gun on the barrel. "Ole Piledriver here has 3 pressure cookers, so it can shoot 3 spikes."

"An interesting weapon," Ozpin said, "Although, I take it that it only has a singular form..."

Silas raised an eyebrow. "...Yes...what kind of weapon has more than one form? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, around here, such weapons are quite common," Ozpin stated, "So...anything else?"

"Well, I'm a quick study, and I'm also good with robots. Furthermore, I can easily hit a target with my guns in a way that's sure to cause severe damage. I also can use Power Armor, I know how to skillfully use Auto Axes and Alien Weapons-"

"Alien weapons?" Glynda asked, surprised.

Silas pulled out Destabilizer, passing it to Glynda to analyze. "Alien Weapons," he said, after she got a chance to look at it, before putting it back and storing it.

"How are you able to do that, anyways?" Ozpin asked.

"My Pip-Boy. It acts as a health monitor, statistic keeper, journal keeper, radio, storage device, map..._when the damned map function WORKS!_...Ehem...Right...anyways...where were we?"

"Your capabilities..." Glynda reminded him.

"Right right...well, I'm good at fighting: fought in the Pitt's Arena before I took over, and I learned from a Ghoul stuck in a defensive position for years how to make a last stand properly...I also have a few mutations..."

"What kind of mutations?" Ozpin asked.

"I regenerate my limbs when I'm heavily irradiated. Thank Moira Brown's "experimental Radiation cure" for that. And I was modified with Fire Ant DNA as "thanks" for helping some scientist with his work, giving me superior senses compared to the average wasteland human."

"This is incredibly interesting. We could use someone with your skills..." Ozpin mused.

"What do you mean?" Silas asked.

Glynda seemed to look at Ozpin with a look of uncertainty, which Ozpin countered with a reassuring look, the former finally relenting. "I'm looking for a good survivalist and wilderness combat instructor, and you seem to fit the bill fairly well. It would be a good means to earn some money and have a place to stay until you find your way home. Besides, if these..."Deathclaws"...can find their way here, who's to say that more creatures aren't? We could use someone well-versed in fighting these new threats teaching our students how to fight them. I'd like to see if you could help with that."

Silas thought it over: it DEFINITELY seemed to benefit both parties, with Silas having a place to stay and the students and teachers here would learn how to survive against the creatures of the wasteland...which were DEFINITELY finding their way here..."Alright, Ozpin, you got yourself a deal."

"Excellent. We'll get a Scroll ready..." He pulled out a device and showed it to Silas. "Unless you think you can modify that..."Pip-Boy"?...into some kind of arm-mounted Scroll."

"I got multiple spares I obtained from the many Vaults I explored: I should be able to find a means to merge the 2 devices together."

"Excellent...I won't ask you to provide a spare unless you feel it necessary-"

"What's the forwarding address?" Silas asked.

Ozpin smiled at that. "I can see we're going to get along just fine. I'll send you your room number when the room is ready, so you can go look around the school."

"Good," Silas said, "My world map may have crapped out, but I can at least generate a local map of the area."

"Good to hear. Let's head up...Oh, and "Lord Hood"..." Ozpin said with a smirk at the name, "Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

**Well, that's done...**

**So, before anyone points out how Silas said the Pitt Guard was not cut out for Super Mutant Fights, yet the Nightwatch contains ex-Enclave and ex-Brotherhood Outcast members who WOULD be proficient at such, let me point out now that the Nightwatch isn't NEARLY big enough to fight off a major Mutie incursion, so he didn't count them.  
**


	4. NOTICE (DO NOT REVIEW THIS)

_**DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS**_

**Hey, I've been getting reviews if I'll be continuing this story (as well as some others)...**

**I WILL be...I just need to figure some things out, mainly either figuring out what I'm going to do next or trying to get unstuck, with a portion I'm stuck on...That, along with other ideas I find just too good or entertaining to write about to ignore (combined with my inability to just 'save it for later'), has been causing me issues. But, know that I have NOT abandoned this story, or my other ones...**


End file.
